Naruto's Wedding Ring Tails
by HaretaSora
Summary: Naruto after Kaguya ends up not only with her sealed inside him but his body regressed to a 7 year old form. Now in a new world with little control over his powers he settles down a bit & makes friends with someone from another world. When it is time for his friend & new love to return home he decides to follow her, making him get involved in saving another world. Naruto x Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : Naruto, due to the outcome of the fight with Kaguya ends up not only with her sealed inside him but also his body regressed to a seven year old form. Now in a new world with little control over his powers, he settles down a bit and makes friends with another person from another world. When it is time for his friend and new love to return home he decides to follow her, making him get involved in saving another world

 **Pairing** : Naruto x Hime, Nephrites, Granat, Saphir, Amber, and Peridot

 **Naruto's Wedding Ring Tails**

 **Chapter 1**

A 17 year old boy sighed as he laid on the roof the town's high school wearing the school's uniform of a white short sleeved button up shirt and black pants. His spikey golden blonde hair going out in every direction with two spikey bangs framing his face as the sun shined down on him which only severed to highlight his naturally light tan skin. The boy was Naruto Uzumaki who now grew a frown on his face as a shadow suddenly blocked the sun. His frown caused his natural whisker birthmarks, three on each cheek, to tilt down before he opened one eye which revealed an ocean blue eye as he noticed the cause for the sun being blocked which happened to be a familiar smiling girl that was looking down at him.

The girl, by every definition in his eyes, was beautiful with a voluptuous figure of an easily H cup chest that was more or less often exposed due to her keeping her shirt unbuttoned to let him see a lot of cleavage and her black bra. She, like him, also had blonde hair but hers was a very light blonde compared to his with it being up in a ponytail as her eyes were a more light sapphire blue shade.

She was Hime Nokana, his closest friend and an inhabitant from another world…just like him.

For him he came to this world a bit before her, having been sent here after a war with a deranged goddess named Kaguya sent him here after a last ditch effort to get revenge due to seemingly defeating her. Although in reality he didn't defeat her but instead was forced to seal her into him after the original plan went down the drain due to his supposed friend Sasuke refusing to work with them. The end result of him refusing was with him getting killed and them losing a very much needed piece to finish her off which in turn made him rely on a last resort plan by the old man sage.

Though after sealing her away she used the last bit of her freedom to eject him from the world he had been fighting her in. Where he ended up in was a void between worlds that he nearly died in, it eating away at his body. If it wasn't for the Bijuu inside him he would have died as they only were able to keep him alive by somewhat reforming him as bits were eaten away which turned him back into a seven year old version of him due to them not able to keep all his mass together.

Just thinking of being that small again made him shiver with a frown though.

Living in this new world wasn't difficult as, even with his chakra all haywire and his control being shot, he was able to use what little clones he could make with henges to set up identities for him as well as acquire money. The latter resulting in him owning a rather nice apartment complex that a clone of his oversaw daily.

"Ah so here is where you wandered off to after class" Hime said with a smirk, seemingly not caring that he was able to see straight up her skirt to see her black panties.

"I wanted to relax a bit up here before heading back home, I like the height of this building as it reminds me of somewhere else" he told her as with the sun above him and the hard ground, if he closed his eyes he could imagine he was back atop his father's head on the Hokage monument.

With the sun behind her though it reminded him of the day he met her, her and her grandfather appearing on the mountain top behind the city in a portal of light ten years ago. He wasn't too surprised given everything he's been through but that lack or surprise easily allowed him to befriend and grow close to her.

"You are so odd sometimes with wanting to nap up here" she teased, poking his cheek before she pulled her hand away, her smile faltering for a second before it picked back up. "Say you know the festival tonight? Let's go to it together, its always fun don't you think? You can meet me there at 6, okay?" she asked as he chuckled and sat up, stretching to pop the kinks out of his back due to napping on the hard concrete.

"We always go to the festival, why do you feel the need to ask this year?" he asked while picking up on hints of worry and sadness in her before they quickly went away.

"Because I wanted to make sure you didn't flake on me mister!" she said, jabbing her finger at his chest which only made him roll his eyes as he stood up, offering his hand to her to help her up.

"When did you get so little faith in me?" Naruto teased back with a smirk before putting his hands behind his head. "But don't worry, I'll be there as always" he told her before her smile grew and she put her hands on his shoulders from behind with her head on his shoulder.

"Good! I'll see you then!" Hime excitedly said before she hurried off through the door that led back into the school, leaving him alone on the roof.

" _You know she's up to something right Naruto?_ " a deep voice spoke in his head as Naruto sighed and nodded.

'I know Kurama, I could feel it the entire time' he told Kurama, the nine tailed fox which was one of the ten beings that he had inside him. The Bijuu were a set of nine beasts ranging from one to nine tails with Kurama being the one being he's had with him the longest given the being had been put into him on the day he was born.

" _I'm certain it has something to do with her rings_ " Gyuki, the eight tailed ushi-oni said, making Naruto nod once again as he felt the same.

The rings in question were two rings Hime wore around her neck on a silver chain. The rings were something she came to this world wearing and had often told him, when they were kids, how they were very important and just from a distance he knew that as well. The rings gave off a powerful yet peaceful aura which told him they were more than just rings.

Recently though they started to give off more energy, making him think they had awoken almost.

" _Are you okay with something happening? Especially after being closed off in concerns of the heart for so long?_ " Kokuo, the five tailed dolphin horse's soft voice spoke out, making him flinch a bit as he walked home to get ready for the festival.

" _Kokuo is right Naru-chan, what if the rings growing stronger signal she is leaving the way she came?_ " Matatabi the two tailed hellcat asked him which in turn just made him sigh as he stopped walking and looked up at the sky.

'Guys I don't know honestly. I'm not from her world or this. I'm still trying to get a grip on Kaguya's powers to get home which you all know is difficult. I don't know what I'll do but…I guess it all depends on what it all actually means' he told them before a voice sighed inside him.

" _Kid you being so wishy-washy isn't like you at all. You are more confident than this so you need to be more like it_ " Son Goku, the four tailed monkey said, scolding him which annoyed him a bit since he knew they were right.

When he first arrived here he was a bit closed off, seeing this world as just somewhere he was stuck until he returned home. Even with Hime he was a bit off towards in terms of how close they got.

Though in the end it didn't work since the girl did worm her way closer to him around the time they were both 15 or so to where he actually felt something for her. She reminded him of a mix of Sakura and a few other girls in the way he kept him in line plus with the aura she gave off it was hard not to eventually fall for her.

Especially given after 10 years he wasn't even sure if he'd ever return home or how things would be changed since being sent away.

He stayed silent as he continued home, frowning as he laid on his bed and stared up at the ceiling after arriving back home before he grew annoyed at himself as he realized Son Goku was right, all the Bijuu were.

" _That's more like it!_ " the maniacal voice of Shukaku the one tailed tanuki said with a laugh. " _So what do you have planned to woo her over!?_ " he asked before Naruto chuckled as he sat up on his bed, noticing the festival was soon.

"I'm going to do what I always do, wing it" he told them, smirking as they laughed in his head.

" _Well that is the Naruto we know! I'm certain it'll work out as things always does for you in one way or another in the end_ " Kurama assured Naruto, knowing his track record best of all the Bijuu before he rushed off to the festival grounds to meet with Hime.

As he arrived he was a bit stunned as Hime stood near the entrance in a soft yellow yukata that had orange circles on it with thin five point stars on them and a red obi keeping it closed. He also noticed a yellow flower in her hair that all in all made her look amazing.

"What? Like what you see?" she asked with a wink and a smirk as he smiled and nodded, walking over to her as he looked her over.

"Definitely" he said, getting a blush from her before she looked away with a soft smile.

"Always been real honest, haven't you?" she said before taking a deep breath. "Okay! Well, let's go" she said as she looked at him with a blush still present on her cheeks before he nodded with a smile of his own.

"Sure, sounds great" he told her before they started to walk down the path with stalls lining the sides.

"Wow! Festivals are seriously the best! They really get your heart pumping don't they!?" she asked but before he could answer she quickly pointed to some stalls in the distance. "Let's get something to eat first!" she excitedly said before running off, making him chuckle as he followed after her.

"Don't rush too far ahead Hime or do I have to hold your hand to keep you from getting lost like when we were kids" he told her, getting her to slow down and smile back at him.

"Oh so you remember? I got to say, for a kid you were pretty cool back then" she said as he scoffed with a smirk.

"Does that mean I'm not anymore?" he asked her before she shook her head softly.

"You still are, just in a different way" she told him, smiling softly as she continued to walk ahead of him while Naruto smiled at her comment with a soft chuckle before they started to enjoy the festival.

He made sure to do everything they could together, he got her cotton candy, they tried goldfish catching for the fun of it, and he even won her a little cat stuffed animal from one of those 'shoot down your prize' stalls.

They both enjoyed themselves but throughout the entire festival Naruto could feel a sadness deep inside her that would bubble up from time to time before it lessened and she made sure to enjoy herself.

"That was great~! This might be the most fun I've had in a while" Hime said with a laugh and big smile, her stuffed animal in one hand as she held her bag in the other as they grew closer to the apartment complex they both called home.

"Really? I'm glad you're having such fun as I agree, I always love festivals like these" he said as he had to admit he was glad this world had celebrations like these that reminded him of his own home world.

" _Now is the time Naruto, best to let your feelings be known now_ " Isobu, the ever quiet three tailed turtle told him as Naruto nodded with a soft smile.

"Hey Naruto?" Hime asked, interrupting him before he could even begin to talk as she turned his way with a sad look on her face. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a very long time…" she added, her voice trailing off as she looked at the floor before looking up to meet his eyes.

"I'm…moving tomorrow. We're moving back to grandpa's hometown. It's a very faraway place" she said, stopping as they arrived outside the apartment complex. "I'm so happy I got to spend the last day with my best friend, I was really able to make good memories with you until the last moment" she said, small bits of water gathering in the corners of her eyes before she quickly wiped it away with her sleeve of her yukata.

"So that's why you felt so sad" he said, frowning a bit as he walked towards her before she nodded. "Things will be weird without you Hime as, to be honest, you are my only tie to this town" he told her, reaching forward to cup her cheek which in turn caused her to grow a blush on her cheeks.

"Hime, I refuse to let this be a what-if scenario if I didn't tell you but…over the last few years, I've come to love you" Naruto said, smiling softly down at her as she stared up at him with wide eyes and a dark blush.

She stared at him, quiet as she appeared to be in shock for a few moments before her tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. "Y-You idiot, y-you can't tell me something like this now" she said, her voice quivering a bit as tears ran down her cheeks and she turned and ran off.

'Well…at least I told her I guess' he thought with a sigh, frowning as he watched her run inside the room she lived in which was right next door to his.

" _You let her know, that is better than just letting her leave without knowing_ " Kokuo said, trying to cheer him up which only made him chuckle softly.

'That is right…I guess now we can double down on training to get home' he thought as he headed inside and pulled out a massive scroll he had stored inside his closet. The scroll was something he made to store everything with a reference to his life as a shinobi.

It held everything he had written down scrolls the Bijuu helped him with given they had been around for a long time and have picked up a lot of jutsus. He also had countless tools he had made with Creation of All Things stored in it from kunais, shuriken, to even a few copies of the few Swords of the Mist that he and Isobu knew about.

This was of course after intense training to get control of his chakra after the addition of Kaguya messing his control up entirely.

The Bijuu stayed silent throughout the night, allowing him to read over the few bits of info they were able to pull from Kaguya inside of him. Over the ten years the self-proclaimed goddess was kept under strong lock and key inside the empty Reaper Death seal that use to hold Kurama and incredibly silent over the years save for the occasional bit here and there.

Apparently the sage figured if he had been able to have the Juubi inside him then Naruto could as well and so far it had been working.

For the most part he could manifest her RinneSharingan and use a bare amount of her powers but given her unwillingness to help progress have been very slow. Hence the need for all the training.

As he read over his scrolls he had lost track of time, still a bit down due to Hime's reaction to his confession paired with her leaving. He though quickly perked up as he felt a pulse of energy, looking out his window to see a bright light shining on top of the mountain behind him.

" _Kid! You know what that light means and you know you can feel Hime there! Earlier you said Hime was your only real tie to this place so what are you going to do?_ " Kurama asked as this light was exactly the same he had seen ten years ago when Hime first showed up.

"You don't have to yell Kurama, you know what I'm going to do" Naruto said with a smirk, strapping the scroll around his waist after sealing everything up. He wasted no time in leaving a clone behind, wondering if it'd stick around when he left, before easily and very quickly making his way to the light.

"So you are really leaving?" Naruto asked as he found Hime standing in front of the portal, back in her school uniform with her back towards him as his voice got her to turn around in shock. "This is the same light and portal you came to this world in" he told her, getting her to frown and look up at him.

"So you did remember…any case, if you do then you should understand that the place I'm returning to is not of this world and I really won't be able to return" she said before smiling at him despite the sadness he could feel inside her. "You see…I'm getting married. You see I'm a princess so there is nothing I can do about it" she told him as tears threatened to trail down her cheeks.

"This truly is goodbye….I had so much fun with you Naruto. I'm so sorry" she said, visibly crying as she stepped through the portal and disappeared.

"If you think I'm seriously going to just watch you leave you have another thing coming" he said with a smirk as he walked towards the portal. "I have no ties to this world so why not go to another" he added with a smirk, the Bijuu agreeing with him as he could feel their energy pouring through him which was all he needed before he leapt through the portal after her.

Instantly he found himself inside what almost looked like to be a church or castle interior. He noticed several people around him but his focus was the woman in front of him, once again with her back to him.

"Princess Nokanautica, bearer of the rings of light. Krystal Novaty Nokanautica. Prince Gisarthus the second. Marmagias Gisarthus. You two shall be bound by the power of these rings" a man dressed in an awfully fancy set of robes said as he stood in front of Hime with a young man beside him.

"Bearer of the rings of light, with your sacred kiss, you pass on the regalia of the light to…" the man continued before he and the young man finally noticed his presence, as well as all others in the room.

"W-Who is that boy? He came through the gate after the princess?" a few people said as Naruto paid them no mind.

"Hime! If you thought I was just going to see you off like that after my confession then you really don't know me" Naruto told her with a smile as she looked back at him, crying still as he no longer felt sadness in her as it was replaced with a hint of happiness.

"Why…Why are you here?" she asked, her tone somewhat happy despite being upset as well.

"Princess Krystal? Who is he?" the young man in front of her asked before Naruto tensed up, sensing something behind him just as the roof was broken through and something crashed down.

The being was monstrous, completely black as if made by darkness with two large wings, two horns on his head, a mouth full of fanged teeth and sharp claws that quickly batted away two knights that tried to fight it.

"As I suspected! They were after the princess' life! I was right to hide her in another world!" an old man said as he appeared in an archway near the ceiling. The man had long white hair combed back and a full white beard, all in all allowing Naruto to recognize him as Hime's grandfather.

"Sage Alabaster!" a knight said before he dropped down.

"Wait Gramps, you're a sage?" Naruto asked as he was unaware of it given while the man did give off a strong aura he didn't know he was a sage. Although he easily figured the difference of worlds meant his sage title was achieved differently than his.

"Naruto? What are you doing here!?" Alabaster asked in shock, not expecting him to be here before the dark beast noticed him and swatted him away. He though blinked in surprise as instead of crashing into a wall or a pillar like he expected, he instead suddenly found himself in front of Krystal and the others with Naruto crouched beside him. "So its not possible without the ring" he said with a frown, still not sure how he suddenly got her before looking over at Naruto with a raised brow.

"Stay here old man and hold this for me" Naruto said, handing the man his scroll as he stood back up and cracked his neck. "Look I don't know what this thing is but I can tell evil when I see it so lets see how I hold up against it" he added as he cracked his knuckles.

"No my boy! Krystal! Hurry! Give the ring to the prince before Naruto gets himself killed!" Alabaster yelled as he and everyone watched the beast slowly step towards Naruto.

"Naruto wait!" Hime yelled as he looked over his shoulder slightly, wondering what Hime was doing before she quickly ran towards him and grabbed his left hand. He was quickly surprised as she leaned forward, her lips pressing against his as a bright light enveloped them both.

Naruto widened his eyes, mostly due to the kiss itself and partially due to the large amount of energy flooding him as the light somewhat blinded him. As the light died down he quickly noticed a golden ring around his left ring finger, it being one of the two rings that Hime wore around her neck.

"W-What have you done…"Alabaster said in shock as Naruto watched Hime step back, a dark blush on her face as she smiled softly at him before widening her eyes as the beast roared behind them.

"I see…Here, take this!" the young man that was standing with Hime said, quickly tossing Naruto a sword before Naruto smiled and caught it before stabbing it into the ground.

"Thanks but I got this, I don't know what all this is but I'm going to stick with what I know" Naruto said as he held his left hand facing up and summoned a Rasengan into it. He though was surprised as the ring started to shine bright again and his Rasengan changed from the normal blue to a shining white color while it also grew to the size of an Odama Rasengan.

"Oh this I can work with" he said, smiling as he didn't even need to look over his shoulder to leap over the beast's swipe before he appeared on a nearby pillar, standing on it vertically which shocked a good number of people. "Let's see how you like this you ugly beast! **Light Rasengan**!" Naruto yelled as he appeared in front of the beast in a burst of speed and slammed the Rasengan into its gut.

The light that came from contact of the technique was bright, beams of light shining out of it before they started to swirl and spin, picking up speed while the Rasengan started to bore into it. The beast didn't last long before it was sent flying back, spiraling in air before slamming into the wall with light exploding behind it in the design of a four point star before the beast itself exploded moments after.

'Oh god…why am I so exhausted…I'm not some genin…' he thought with a frown as he fell to his knees, Hime yelling his name the last thing he heard as everything went black around him.

 **-Mental Mindscape-**

"You okay there Naruto?" a voice asked from above before a massive almost armored head stared down at him, it belonging to Chomei the seven tailed Rhinoceros Beetle as Naruto rubbed his head.

"Yeah I'm fine, anyone know why I passed out? A single Rasengan shouldn't do that" he asked as he sat up and found himself in a forest clearing that he had remodeled his mindscape after once the other Bijuu joined him.

"That new energy, whatever it was, drained you. We weren't ready for it so we couldn't keep you from passing out. You should be fine now as we'll keep you from passing out again" Kurama said, walking up behind him as he noticed the other Bijuu appeared out from the forest.

"Seems like you got yourself involved with something kid, you think it was worth it?" Gyuki asked as Naruto smiled up at him.

"I wasn't too invested in that other world and Hime…she means a lot to me. If I have to fight more of those things while being beside her I don't mind honestly" he told them, the other Bijuu nodding around him as Kurama just chuckled.

"Good cause whatever power she gave us was enough of a spark to fix our connection" Kurama said which made Naruto widen his eyes at.

"Wait you mean we can use out cloaked mode instead of the usual red cloak?" Naruto asked as they had been working on getting their cloak form back for nearly ten years. The trouble wasn't so much their bond was messed up but more a mix of Kaguya's interference and his chakra pathway still being wonky.

"I think so but be sure to test it later. I'm not sure how long you'll be able to use it but we can all feel that it is back again" Gyuki said as the connection felt not as stable as it used to be but given they finally had it again they could essentially work in strengthening it through use of it.

"And just know we are here and will help you with our powers as in true you fashion you have gotten yourself involved in who knows what and we can't very well leave you to your own devices" Kurama told him making Naruto rub the back of his head with a big smile before it faded and he frowned, looking off into the distance at the four massive red Torii gates that represented Kaguya's cage.

"Don't worry about her, your new power hasn't messed with the seal. She can't do anything as long as the seal is in place and use nine are out and about in here. We'll keep a close eye on her like we always do" Son Goku assured before he nodded with a sigh of relief.

"You should be waking up soon though Naru-chan, Hime has been waiting by your side this entire time" Matatabi said, making Naruto blush before he nodded and focused on waking up with his form fading shortly after.

 **-Real World-**

"Morning Naruto" Hime said softly as the first thing he saw as he opened his eyes was her looking down at him from his side. "Does your body feel heavy?" Hime asked as Naruto shook his head.

"I'm fine, first time using something like that really wiped me out for some reason. I promise that won't happen again as damn that was annoying" Naruto told her, rubbing the back of his head before he noticed they were in a really large bedroom on a massive bed with a white canopy around it.

"Where exactly are we?" he asked her as she smiled softly with a bit of a blush.

"We are in the royal wedding chambers" she explained, before holding up her hand to show the matching ring on her left ring finger. "It'd be weird if we were apart given we are kind of married now" she said making him blush a bit as he looked down at his ring before smiling softly at it.

"You see…I was supposed to marry that prince but I don't really know him and I didn't want to marry him so…I guess marrying someone I knew was a better choice, especially considering, you know, what you said" she said blushing as he reached forward to gently hold her hand.

"You mean how I loved you?" he asked, making her blush and nod shyly at which made him chuckle a bit at before he kissed her fingers, causing her to blush even darker and pull her hand away.

"I am sorry though…about how I reacted to that. It's jus-" she tried to say before he silenced her by squeezing her hand.

"Don't apologize, you were upset that you had to leave right?" he asked before she nodded with a frown.

"I am sorry about another thing because, you see, the power you used earlier came from that ring. It is essentially a power that is supposed to save the world" she said, him able to see she was apparently sorry for putting him in this situation.

"Relax Hime, I don't mind since now I get to be with you without worry. If I have to save the world then I will I guess" he said, causing her to blush again but smile happily at as she nodded.

A part of him wanted to tell her this wouldn't be the first time he's saved a world but right now it'd just confuse her. If he was to seriously be married to her then of course he'd tell her everything but right now he wanted to make sure she was comfortable.

They had all the time in the world for him to tell her. All he really had to figure out was how but with nine others to help him he figured this, along with saving the world, would be easy.

 **-Chapter End-**

So I immediately know what you all are thinking "Hey? What is going on here? Shouldn't you be focusing on the stories you have out already?" and you would be right but the thing is 'Tales of Wedding Rings' is seriously one of my favorite mangas recently (made by the same person who made Dusk Maiden of Amnesia, another one of my favorite mangas/animes)

I've had this idea in my head since I read the manga since the concept of it is very different from things I've read in a very good way

My main reason for posting this right now is due to the fact I bugged support on FF to add the category for this manga as it wasn't a thing before now and I didn't want to leave it empty after they so kindly made the category

So hey if ANYONE knows of this manga and has been wanting to write one and post it in a category instead of Misc. Anime, now is the time! Let others know as that is what support told me to do lol

I'd also like to thank **Kfbanime87** for letting me bounce ideas off them after I got them to read and sub-sequentially love the manga

Now onto talking about the story

Another thing you all must be thinking is "Hey, why did Naruto, who has the mental state of a 17 year old fall for a girl who is essentially much younger than him?"

And my response to that is! In the story I basically made it where Naruto was kind of closed off, more so wanting to see if he could get back home. He more or less kept the mental state of 17 given in a seven year old body growing back up it's hard to feel older for him when he's growing up from a kid's body I feel. He didn't really fall for her until they were 15/16 (which will be explained a bit in future chapters)

This manga is a harem one from the getgo so it isn't me being indecisive like usual. The only extra I added was Peridot Romca, the dark elf elder who is really hot~

Personally I'm really excited to be writing this story as, again, love the manga a lot honestly. I've reread it so many times that I can just already picture everything Naruto will change up in here. I honestly suggest reading the manga

Now I am still working on CG's next chapter as well as another chapter of another story so look forward to those soon. Also with the release of the Broly movie soon I might post my Naruto x DBZ x YJ story soon so look forward to that possibly as well once I post the next CG chapter :)

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**(((NOTICE:** I have a poll on my profile. Please vote on it. More info on poll down at the after story notes **)))**

 **Naruto's Wedding Ring Tails**

 **Chapter 2**

The more he looked around the castle the more impressed he was at it. 'Hmm, this place reminds me a lot of my world in terms of technology. It's also full of a ton of nature energy unlike that last world' he thought, remembering the confusion brought upon by all the advanced things of the world and how bone dry that world was with how little nature energy in that world.

" _Can't say I like the knights, reminds me of those pests you fought in the past over that stupid stone_ " Kurama huffed as while he wasn't very vocal during that time he remembered Naruto dealing with them and found them quite annoying.

" _I don't know, I don't really mind them_ " Kokuo said with a soft tome as Kurama scoffed at her.

" _That is only because your previous one wore armor_ " he told her as Naruto chuckled at the Bijuu's banter between one another while he continued his walk around the caste courtyard.

Thankfully the damage the creature, which he was told was called an Abyssal beast, caused was minimal with only the roof of the chapel and small other areas around the castle being damaged. This meant the knights of the castle didn't have to clean up too much debris.

"Look! That man over there…that's the Ring King!" a woman's voice said behind him before he turned to the side a bit to see a shorter maid with short blonde hair excitedly pointing at him as two other maids stood at her sides.

"I hear he came from another world and showed off some different kind magic" the brown haired maid with a ponytail said beside her.

"Yeah but he doesn't look all that different from us other than the cute whiskers of his" the short haired maid said with an excited tone.

"Well of course he doesn't look that different, how else would the princess have been able to live in his world and blend in" the black haired maid said in a tone as if to say it was obvious.

'Ring King? Is that my title considering Hime is the princess of this kingdom?' he thought with a raised brow as he looked down at the ring on his finger.

"He was really incredible! I saw him with my own eyes! He summoned this swirling sphere in his hands before it grew and became a bright light and he slammed it into the beast, sending it flying and spinning away before it exploded like Boom!" the short haired maid excitedly described before the ponytail maid tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to him as he had been watching with a smirk.

"Oh my god he looked at me!" the short haired maid squealed as he just gave her a light wave and a chuckle before he walked off.

"Naruto! There you are" Hime's voice called out before he turned and was stunned by what she was wearing.

Gone was her school uniform and in its place was the most elegant strapless and somewhat frilly white dress along with a tiara, elegant necklace, and gloves that went up a bit past her elbows. The dress made her look even more beautiful, accenting her already amazing figure and truly making her truly look even more princess like.

"Wow Hime, you look amazing" he said, blushing at just how amazing she looked which only caused her to blush as well from his words with a soft smile.

"T-Thank you Naruto" she said before she shook her head. "Wait I came here for a reason! You need to come with me, it's very important" she told him with a pout, as if playfully upset for him getting her distracted with her compliment.

"Okay, okay, I'll go with you" he told her, glad that it made her smile before she turned around, leaving him to follow her through the castle. "So what is so important that it requires you do dress up in an amazing dress like this?" he asked, making sure to compliment her again as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"The royals of the kingdom wish to meet you as they didn't get a chance to during the wedding ceremony" Hime said, a bit of a frown on her face at the mentions of the royals before she blushed again when she referred back to the wedding.

"Oh so it's a formal thing regarding the rings I'm guessing" he said as he rubbed his chin a bit before frowning. "Though shouldn't I get changed as well? I mean I'm still wearing our school's uniform" he added, motioning to his clothes as while he did bring all his stuff with him he hadn't really had time to change yet.

"You should be fine, it's just supposed to be where you address the kingdom as the Ring King and all" she said in a bit of a nervous tone before she opened a set of big double doors to reveal a somewhat long room with people crowding around either side of the room, divided by a carpeted aisle.

"Did this boy truly defeat the abyssal creature? He has the aura of a warrior but that magic was quite odd. Can he be trusted!?" several people whispered as they stood while the doors closed behind them.

"That marriage was supposed to bind together the Kingdom of Light and the Empire" one man whispered, getting his attention as he subtly looked his way.

"If the Emperor his Majesty were to hear of this, he would most certainly be enraged. The appearance of the abyssal creature only serves to make matters worse" another said, making Naruto inwardly frown at the mention of some emperor becoming enraged at this as that did not paint a good picture for the man from the get go.

"Even if she was raised in another world I simply cannot fathom what the princess was thinking choosing this boy as the Ring King" another man said, not even trying to whisper before Naruto stepped forward and glared at the man, channeling some killing intent to make the man go pale and shiver as he stared back, clearly afraid.

"Only the one whom the ring bearer chooses shall become the Ring King, destined to save this world" a new voice said, Naruto looking to see it was the man Hime had almost married the night before. "Both he and I have merely fulfilled our roles in the prophecy. My father's wishes and the Empire's expectations should have no bearing on that" the man said before Naruto felt a strong negative emotions of anger, rage, and hatred as he looked to see it coming from a bald man.

"As if a failure such as yourself knows anything of our traditions…" he muttered silently, Naruto overhearing it with a bit of chakra channeled to heighten his hearing before a man cleared his throat.

"It is time" a familiar voice, belonging to Hime's grandfather as he stepped forward, motioning for them to walk to him. "I have brought you here today as many have expressed the desire to see you. The people tire of waiting for their king. Now, this way" he motioned towards the balcony as they walked forward, Naruto instantly bombarded by a loud roaring cheer of a massive crowd.

"Behold! He who shall repel the darkness of the abyss and bring us the light of the Annulus! The Ring King!" someone declared from below as Naruto got more of an idea of what being the Ring King meant to this world.

"Say something Naruto, the people have waited long for the Ring King's return. You are the hope of this world" Gramps said as Naruto nodded and cleared his throat as he stepped forward towards the edge of the balcony.

"People of the Light Kingdom! I am grateful for this welcome to your lands! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I have come from another world, as you might have heard, and I whole heartedly plan to do everything in my power to help you all! I am a man who never goes back on my word so trust in me when I promise I will not fail you!" Naruto told them, holding up his left hand in a fist as the ring shined and he channeled a bit of energy into it to make a four point star shine behind him.

He might have been thrust into this world and the role as Ring King but he was not someone to shy away from helping others. He had fought for others back in his world in the Fourth Shinobi War and was confident he could do the same here and now.

As he was guided back in things got a bit busy, him and Hime meeting several of the nobles. He did his best to just smile through it but made notes of which ones were angry around him, especially the one who made the 'failure' comment about the guy who Hime was supposed to marry.

Something about the glare behind his eyes and the smiling façade didn't make him feel too well about the man, making him decide to have a clone keep an eye on him due to a strong gut feeling.

The meet and greet of nobles continued before Hime was drawn away to deal with something else and he was led off to his own room where he would be staying for the time being.

" _You certainly have gotten yourself into a new mess of things haven't you?_ " Kurama said with a chuckle as Naruto nodded while he sat cross-legged on the bed.

'Yeah but after everything, following Hime here, fighting that monster, and getting this ring I have to take it seriously. The people of this world are at risk due to some creatures of darkness and I can't just not help' he told them, him feeling their smiles inside of him before a few of them chuckled.

" _We never expected you to Naruto, we know you well enough to know you'd want to help_ " Gyuki said while the others voiced their agreement.

" _Just know we are still your allies, we will help you with our chakra_ " Isobu told him which made him smile as he ran his thumb over the ring.

'Thanks everyone, that really means a lot' he told them before turning towards the door as it opened with Hime walking in with a tray of food.

"Sorry for taking so long, I tried to finish as fast as I could but they just wouldn't finish up" Hime said, closing the door before putting the food on a nearby table.

"It's okay Hime although I'm sad to see you changed as I really, really liked that dress" he told her, rubbing the back of his head with a bit of a blush and a smile as he did find her to be even more beautiful in that dress.

"T-The clothes here are too formal so I had to change back into this until they make new clothes for me" she said with a blush of her own from his compliment before motioning to the food to change the subject. "You didn't get to eat dinner yet so I brought you some food I thought you might like" she added as he got up from the bed with a smile.

"Oh wow, thanks Hime! Care to join me?" he said, inviting her as he scooted out one seat before she sat down with soft smile and he sat across from her. "So how is it being back after 10 years away? Is it weird to be home again?" he asked as he started to eat some of the food while looking up at her, frowning a bit as she frowned at his question.

"It's a bit odd…up until now I had been hidden in your world. Ten years is a long time to be away from home but this is still where I was born and I can still remember living here when I was little but things have changed so much and it feels…" she said before she started to trail off with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Feels like it's almost not home?" Naruto said, feeling that is what she meant as she nodded. "I'm sorry about how you've had to be away and that you had to come back due to this whole Ring business but give it time, you'll feel at home again in time I think" he told her, trying to console her as he reached across the table and gently grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"I…I'm sorry Naruto" Hime said, her head tilted down as she shook a bit before she looked up at him to reveal she had started to cry. "I-I knew this would happen if I gave you the ring…but I…I got you messed up in it anyways" she sobbed heavy tears before he gave her hand another squeeze before he got up and crouched down in front of her.

"Oh Hime, please don't cry like this" Naruto said, softly consoling her as he held her hands in his.

"T-this just had nothing to do with you and it's all my fault" she sobbed as she looked down at him before he reached up and wiped her tears.

"Hime something like this doesn't bother me because you don't get a choice whether you stay here or not since you are a citizen here so that means I'll be the same" he said, getting her eyes to widen as he smiled at her. "You know I'm an orphan, I have nothing holding me back and as long as you are by my side then hey, I couldn't be happier" he told her as he kissed her hand with a smile, getting her to blush but smile back happily.

"Thank you Naruto, you always have a way to make me smile" Hime said while she squeezed and held his hands close to her chest which caused him to blush a bit until she realized it as well and let go with a blush of her own. "W-We should continue dinner as today's been busy and a bath before bed would probably be best for you" she said, a bit embarrassed which he found to be adorable.

"Okay but only if you continue to keep me company while I eat as I would like to spend more time with, you know, my new wife" he said, rubbing the back of his head with a light blush given he was still surprised and happy about that.

"O-Of course" Hime stuttered out, blushing a bit harder as Naruto took his seat back across from her and continued to eat.

Their dinner continued, Hime telling him a bit about the food and some other dishes she thought he might like. Though sadly they didn't quite have anything like ramen in her kingdom as while he had lessened how much he ate it was still his favorite food.

"Now be sure to take a bath before going to bed as Gramps said there is a lot to do tomorrow" Hime told him as she picked up the tray with the dishes on it before heading for the door, which he opened for her.

"Okay, got it Hime. I'll see you later or tomorrow?" he asked as ever since coming here things had been keeping them both busy and he'd like some time with her alone given he still wanted to tell her about his abilities and past.

"Yeah, of course Naruto" she said with a smile before she stopped, turned around, and surprised him with a soft kiss on the lips. "I-I'll see you later" she quickly and softly muttered before she hurried off with a blush he could almost see on her ears.

"My Lord? The baths are this way and ready for you" a voice spoke out as he turned to see a maid smiling at him, motioning her hand as if to say 'this way'.

The baths were amazing and huge, reminding him of a hot spring back home and, once he told the three maids from earlier in the day that he didn't need help washing his back, he was really able to relax.

" _Don't relax too much Naruto. Those things could return anytime_ " Gyuki told him as Naruto nodded as he leaned back against the back of the utterly massive bathing area.

'I know, I have clones ready to alert me the second they show up. Even in the bath I can get redressed and ready to go quick enough' he told them before he heard the door open and a clear female figure appear, her silhouette hidden behind the steam.

"Whoa, so big~!" a familiar voice spoke out as he turned towards the door to see Hime walk through the steam, a towel held close to her to cover the front of her body a bit.

"H-Hime?" Naruto spoke out, shocked to see her before she blushed darkly and pressed the towel against herself even more as if to ensure she was entirely covered up.

"D-Don't look this way!" she squeaked out before she quickly turned around out of embarrassment despite that allowing him to see a clear view of her bubbly ass, which his eyes were immediately drawn to before he tore his eyes away.

"I mean we don't have a choice! We have to do stuff like this together…or so they said since…we're newlyweds" Hime said, turning her head a bit to look at him as he blushed and nodded.

"Okay, I-I'll try not to stare or make you uncomfortable…" he muttered, looking away with a blush of his own as while he was older mentally seeing the naked body of the girl he had feelings for would always have a strong effect on a man.

"Naruto?" Hime asked as she sat a yard or so away from him while he did his best to relax with her in the same bath as him. "Are you really okay with all this?" she added, looking over at him with a slightly worried look in her eyes.

"I am Hime so please don't worry or feel bad for getting me involved. I felt something like this would happen when I walked through that portal" he told her, trying to comfort her nerves as she clutched her towel and smiled softly for a moment before it faltered.

"J-Just so you know…you don't have to treat our marriage the same as you would in your world. Royal weddings are just for show anyway…as it is I chose you on impulse so…Really though! There's no pressure! We can just be childhood friends we've always been" she said, blushing as she tried to convince him despite him being able to feel her guilt over lying.

"Hime, I was honestly really happy when you chose me though" he said, smiling over to her as she blushed and quickly turned around.

"So you…really do like me?" she asked as Naruto moved closer to her, putting his hand on her shoulder to gently turn her around. She blushed even harder once she noticed that Naruto was looking her straight in the eyes.

"When I said I loved you I meant it Hime. I know this is a weird scenario but I would love if this could, I don't know, be real?" he suggested, blushing a bit at the end, his confidence faltering a bit as he looked away.

Hime blushed, a really happy smile growing on her face as she felt almost giddy but, just as she was about to respond, a loud bell started to ring and the door to the bathroom burst open.

"Princess! Servants of the Abyss have come!" a maid yelled as she burst in, a frantic look on her face.

"Yeah I can feel them" Naruto said with a frown as he stood up, shocking of the others only for Hime and the maid – almost disappointingly – to notice the towel tied around his waist. "Hime, we can continue this talk later right?" he asked, looking to her with a somewhat worried look in his eyes.

"O-Of course" she said with a nod, blushing as he walked out, leaving her to get up without having to be embarrassed.

" _You were smart about sending a clone to watch over that man from before. It seems he somehow summoned them here before meeting some dark figure on the roof which killed him_ " Kurama told him as Naruto nodded, having seen the memories of the clone.

'It can use the elements, so far my clone saw it use fire and wind so I'll have to be careful' Naruto thought as he walked down the hallway towards where the maid had told them the knights were waiting, buttoning his shirt as Hime followed behind him working to get dressed as well while they were still moderately damp from the bath.

"His Majesty the Ring King has arrived!" one knight yelled as he opened the door for them, allowing them to walk out to where the other knights were.

"Thank the Light!" another knight praised before they noticed their attire and blushed while looking away.

"Ah…I see you were in the middle of enjoying yourselves…" a knight near the front of the crowd muttered as they both blushed with Hime blushing a very dark red shade and started waving her hands.

"N-No! W-We were just taking a bath! So not yet!" she yelled, making him in turn blush at that comment.

" _Not yet, eh?_ " Matatabi teased making Naruto blush and grumble a bit at her before he cleared his throat as a knight pushed through the crowd.

"Your Majesty, a legion of Abyssal creatures are on our doorstep. It is possible the creature you slew yesterday was a scout. Please lend us your strength!" he told him before Naruto nodded as he saw everyone looking at him.

"Of course, I'm a man of my word. I said I'd do everything in my power to help and I meant it" Naruto said while Hime frowned and clenched her fists in worry.

"That's insane though…Naruto doesn't know how to fight. He was a regular high school student until yesterday" she said before Naruto put his hand on her shoulder.

"I promise I'll explain more later but trust me when I say I was never a regular high school student. Trust me when I say I will be fine Hime" he told her, smiling softly as a man chuckled nearby.

"It is true as no regular man can do what he did when he first arrived and being the bearer of the Ring of Light this is something he must do" Gramps said, nodding to a nearby soldier who walked forward and handed Naruto a halberd.

"The Ring of Light is evil's bane. It will infuse any object in your grasp with the power to dispel wickedness. Thus whoever wields the object will gain immense power. In essence the ring creates weapons of unimaginable strength capable of destroy the Abyss itself!" Gramps explained as Naruto channeled the ring's power into the halberd, causing the blade and half of the staff to glow in a bright white shine, as if it was made of pure light.

"Hmmm, I can work with this" Naruto said with a smile as he looked over the halberd before resting it against his shoulder. "I shouldn't be long Hime so stay here and stay safe, okay?" he asked before she nodded with a soft smile.

"Now open the gates!" Naruto yelled out before Hime grabbed his arm and turned him towards her before he widened his eyes as she pulled him in for a soft and loving kiss. He did his best to ignore the whistles of the knights around them as he enjoyed the kiss.

"Be safe…dear" Hime said, a dark blush on her cheeks as he nodded, a lighter blush on his own cheeks before he took that as a good sign for their later talk before he ran out the gates.

The Abyssal creatures, just like yesterday, were simple and easy to kill with him able to kill two without much trouble. As he killed the third, splitting it straight down the middle with the halberd, he smiled as he was able to save the maid from earlier in the day.

"Y-Your Majesty!" the maid said, crying tears that had changed from ones of fear to ones of joy with the death of the Abyssal creature.

"Hurry! Go join the others in the south tower! The Abyssal creatures of the area are gone so you will be safe" he told her, getting her to nod frantically.

"Yes your majesty!" the maid said before she shot off, running as fast as she could towards the tower.

"It is nice to see you are able to handle the power of the ring better compared to yesterday" Gramps said as Naruto nodded.

"Yesterday caught me by surprise, trust me when I say I won't pass out like that again" he said, looking around as he could feel another energy nearby before he started to walk towards that direction.

"It is because the strength of the ring grows with the strengthening of the bond between husband and wife. It is the princess' duty to provide you with strength when you go to battle, hence the kiss" Gramps said, making Naruto rub his chin in thought.

" _So a stronger bond through love is what will make your power stronger? You are all about bonds with others so this power will be great with you_ " Son Goku said with a chuckle before he, and they, froze as a powerful gust of wind and the sudden movement of the dark energy from far away to right above him got him on guard and looking above him.

The figure was dressed in all black with a black cloak, their weird silver eye mask that only had one singular hole in the middle, being the only color in their outfit.

"I was wondering when you'd show up! You're the one who brought all these things here when that bald asshole summoned you, right?" Naruto yelled, causing Gramps to notice the figure floating in the air above him.

"The Abyssal King's Knight!? Naruto we must run!" Gramps said as the figure suddenly appeared across from them.

"Don't worry Gramps, I'm not new to battle!" Naruto told him before he charged at the knight, drawing back his halberd to strike. He was a bit surprised as the knight simply waved his hand and unleashed a strong gust of wind, sending him crashing into a nearby, knocking up a cloud of dust which he could use perfectly.

"Naruto! We must flee! We cannot win this fight!" Gramps yelled as Naruto paid him no mind and started his plan.

"Relax, I got this!" Naruto yelled back before he burst out of the cloud of the dust and threw the halberd at the knight with a javelin toss, channeling a bit of Kokuo's boil release to enhance his strength.

The knight merely smirked as it stepped to the side which in turn got Naruto to smirk as the second it was behind the knight the halberd dispelled in a puff of smoke to reveal a clone with a Light Rasengan in his hand.

He gave the knight no time to react as he slammed it down on its back, his Rasengan tearing into its cloak and boring into its back. Though before it exploded through him, the knight let out a strong explosion of wind which dispelled Naruto's clone.

"Ring King…you are not as you seem, are you?" the knight asked, making Naruto smile as he stood up, dusting the dirt off his pants as he picked back up his halberd and channeled the magic of the Ring of Light into it.

"Never have been and never will be. I'm always more than meets the eye" Naruto told him before he coated the halberd in a layer of wind chakra on top of the light magic.

The Abyssal Knight tried to attack first, firing a blast of wind only to hit nothing as Naruto appeared in front of him, crouched down with the halberd already mid-swing. The knight was barely able to bring their hand up in time, trying to summon wind to block his weapon, only for it to be sliced through like it wasn't even there.

Naruto expected it to slice through the knight's arm only for it to suddenly jerk back, as if someone grabbed and pulled it back, causing the halberd to just barely miss it's head – the blade of the halberd leaving a slash across its silver mask.

The damage to the mask made it incredibly cautious, leaping back high into the air as its hand went to its mask and looked down at him. "Ring King! This isn't over yet! I will return and if not I then another of my kind!" the knight yelled before disappearing in a strong gust of wind.

"I knew I should have pushed for an Odama Rasengan when I first hit it" Naruto grumbled as he rested his halberd against his shoulder, looking up from where the knight use to be with a frown. "Seems like the other Abyssal creatures left with it so that's good at least" he added before he looked over towards Gramps to see him staring in shock at him.

"I knew there was something different about you boy," Gramps said with a smirk while he shook his head.

"Well I wanted to explain things to Hime and you but, never really had a chance. I intend to tell Hime so you can be around for that since its better than telling it twice" he told him before he started to walk towards the southern tower, where Hime was waiting for him.

The second they were through the gates Naruto dropped the halberd so he could catch Hime as she nearly tackled him to wrap him in a hug. "Thank goodness you're safe" Hime said, shivering a bit as she cried into his chest while he hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Of course I'm safe, I'm tougher than I look Hime" Naruto said with a large smile as he looked down at her and rubbed her back consolingly.

"Yes, I have to agree as Naruto here is a stronger fighter than I ever imagined" Gramps said behind him, getting Hime to look up at him with a confused look before he wiped her tears with a smile.

"I'll explain, how about we go inside as this will be a while to explain to you and Gramps" Naruto told her, holding her hand as she stopped hugging him. He could see the confusion in her eyes but she seemed to trust him as she let him guide her and Gramps back to the room he had been staying in.

"So Naruto, I know you are more than just a normal boy. If I had to guess I'd say you are from another world, just like us. Right?" Gramps suggested as Naruto sat Hime down and pulled up the scroll he had packed before he had followed them through the portal.

"Smart old man, then again Sages tend to be. It's a long story so I'll keep it simple by explaining a bit about my world, my powers to a degree, and how I was sent to the world you all escaped to from your own world. Try to keep questions to the end cause, trust me, you'll have a lot" Naruto told them as he sat cross-legged on the bed as he looked at Gramps and Hime, sighing before he started his explanation.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **Pairing** : Naruto x Hime, Nephrites, Granat, Saphir, Amber, Peridot, and Morion

 **(((NOTICE:** I have a poll on my profile that I need everyone to vote on. It regards GoD Among Shinobi and two routes I can take with it. One route makes it where he goes back to Konoha after a time skip (aka getting to the real start of the story) or the other route where I show everything he does during the training. Your choice but I really want to do route one as it'll make the action come a lot lot faster **)))**

Okay, sorry for the long space between any updates. Writing is like snail pace with me right now where the words are coming out of my head slower than molasses.

First off, before I get to the notes about the story, you probably noticed that Morion (Hime's sister) is part of the harem now. All I can say is that with the changes in the story, as you can see, she is able to be introduced earlier than in the manga and I have plans to make her work

Now in regards to the story and events of canon you probably noticed a lot of changes as 1 – Naruto isn't like Satou in terms of how he is straightforward with his feelings and 2 – Naruto is a skilled fighter from the start so the Wind Knight (who I thought was the Fire one due to it killing the bald man with fire in the manga) was able to be fended off and made to retreat

This in turn will make it where they don't have to flee the kingdom like Satou had to. This is the event that will cause Morion to be introduced sooner as Gramps will want the staff for Hime ahead of time and two sages are better than one in terms of when travelling.

Next chapter will start with the aftermath of the explanation and whatnot. Nothing too bad as given Hime is from another world she won't take it like 'Why didn't you tell me!' and run off as she'll just be surprised he is from another world as well. He will tell her about the Bijuu later as that is more something he'd tell his wives since he trusts them.

I hope you all liked it as it took quite some time to write

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto's Wedding Ring Tails**

 **Chapter 3**

Hime was a bit stunned as she listened to Naruto's tale of ninjas and chakra, a war against a goddess, and how he was sent here. If she herself didn't come from a world of magic and previously been in a world full of advanced technology, which considered a world like her home to be fantasy, she doubted she would have believed him.

"I do have to say I always felt you were different but I couldn't figure out in what way. Though with you being a ninja I guess that explains why I never found out" Gramps said as Naruto nodded.

"Chakra isn't really something that can be sensed by others unless you have it. I figure you just felt the use of it more than anything when I had to create clones or something" he told the old sage before he turned his eyes back towards Hime, frowning as he gently reached out for her hands.

"I promise I was going to tell you sooner but since coming here things have been a bit hectic. Are you upset?" he asked, looking up at her before feeling instantly relieved as she smiled back and shook her head.

"I'm not upset or anything Naruto…if anything I'm relieved as that means I didn't pull you into something that was potentially too much for you. I thought I might have put you in danger but, you are stronger than I ever thought" she said with a smile, glad that he wasn't in serious danger and could actually fight.

"I'm sorry I made you worry but I promise I fighting isn't anything new to me. I never go back on my word so I'm going to take part in whatever this Ring King business is and help you Hime" he added, squeezing her hands with a smile that made Gramps chuckle at.

"Well I'll leave you two be as an old man knows when to make his exit" Gramps said with a knowing smirk as he looked their way. "I though want to see some of your abilities tomorrow as if you can pair them more with the Ring of Light it'll be for the better. I have to send for someone as they might be able to help you understand magic so I must be off. Enjoy yourselves you two~" Gramps teased as he left quickly before Hime could yell at him in embarrassment.

"Don't let him get to you Hime, he just likes teasing us. I'm pretty sure that is an old person thing" Naruto said with a chuckle as he gently pulled Hime towards him, getting her to sit on the edge of the bed next to him.

"I'm glad you told me and I understand why you couldn't until now as I'll agree, things were very hectic and we've barely had two minutes to ourselves" Hime said as she looked over at him with a soft smile. "You've never been the kind to lie to me and even when you've kept things hidden it was never due to bad reasons so, thank you for telling me" she added, making him smile as he took one of her hands in his and kissed the back of it.

"Well we are married, can't really be keeping secrets as that wouldn't be a good start to things now would it" Naruto told her, smirking at her as she blushed and nodded. "Which is why I have something else to tell you but try not to freak out okay?" he added as he held out his fist towards her, getting a confused look instantly before he chuckled and used his other hand to make her bump fists with him.

Hime grew more confused as her vision turned dark and she felt her consciousness slip around her.

 **-Mindscape-**

As she reopened her eyes she quickly found herself standing on a large lake in the middle of a massive forest that had trees the size of her kingdom with Naruto by her side. "This is my mind or mindscape to be more precise" Naruto told her, seemingly understanding her question before it even formed in her head.

"Remember when I told you about the goddess and whatnot? Well, I had help fighting her in the form of the Bijuu, nine beings who are fractions of a primordial god who happen to all be my friends" Naruto continued as Hime's eyes widened in shock as she saw nine massive creatures step out, or fly out in one case, of the forest around them.

"Kind of throwing her into the deep end with us, aren't you?" Kurama said with a raised brow as Naruto frowned a bit, giving her hand a soft squeeze as she continued to look around at all of them.

"Well explaining it all would have been equally as confusing so I figured her meeting you all would be best. You are okay though, right Hime?" Naruto asked, waving his hand in front of her face before she nodded.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, I'm just realizing the man I love is much more complex than I ever imagined" Hime said before one beast, a four tailed monkey of sorts laughed.

"Naruto isn't complex, he's a knuckleheaded boy who doesn't have much booksmarts but is smart in battle. He is a ninja that will always protect those he cares about and never go back on his word. That and he's madly in love with you girlie so you got nothing to worry about" it said, still laughing a bit as Hime couldn't help but chuckle as that was pretty much Naruto in a nutshell.

"How about you introduce us so she isn't so confused who we are" a bull octopus man said as Hime agreed with him since some of these animals were confusing to figure out what they were.

"Right, their names were a little difficult to me but they should be easy to remember after a bit since you aren't learning them in the middle of a war" Naruto told her, chuckling a bit as one by one he introduced each Bijuu with their name, the number of tails, and what kind of creature they were.

Hime liked meeting them as it was almost like meeting Naruto's family from how he interacted with them as well as how some of them seemed to get him flustered with their teasing. It really showed her another side of his that only made him better in her eyes.

"As much as it was nice to meet you I think it's time for you both to leave as its getting late. You two need rest and to ready yourselves for tomorrow since things are going to be busy with magic training and all" Kurama said as he noticed Hime starting to look a bit tired.

"Kurama is right as with everything that is now happening with the rings and Abyssal Creatures you'll need to be ready and train" Kokuo said, smiling down at them before Hime found her vision growing darker again while Matatabi giggled nearby.

"Try not to fool around too much before going to bed~" the two tailed cat teased at the last second before they both faded away out of the mindscape.

 **-Real World-**

Naruto grumbled a bit at Matatabi's comment as he should have expected she'd make some comment like that to Hime out of nowhere. "Don't mind her, she just loves teasing people" Naruto told her as Hime nodded, a blush on her face.

"I-I know but they do expect us to share a bed" Hime muttered, avoiding his eyes as he blushed a bit at it and coughed into his fist a bit.

Sure they had been pushing them to act like a married couple with the whole 'bathing together' but he didn't expect them to push this hard. "Well…you don't have to worry cause I'm not going to try anything" he assured her, trying to ease whatever worries she might have as he smiled softly at her while she leaned against him.

"I'm not worried, I know you'd never do anything I wasn't okay with and….we are married so we do need to get used to sharing a bed" Hime said, her blush darkening in color as he nodded.

To save both from embarrassment and to keep things from getting too nerve-racking they decided to sleep in their clothes, which happened to be their school uniforms that they had been unable to ditch.

Sleeping beside a girl was very new and intense to Naruto and the fact it was Hime, the girl he loved, only made things way more intense. He had chosen to lay on top of the blanket so Hime could sleep under it and feel a bit more comfortable since he felt them both being under the blankets might be a bit too much for her.

He stared up at the ceiling in hopes it might help ease his nerves before he felt Hime turn over to face him, her hand reaching out to tug at his shirt. "Y-You know, I-I wouldn't mind you under the blankets with me. I feel bad I'm the only one under them, I don't want you getting cold" Hime said, staring down nervously before she looked up to meet his eyes while he found her shyness to be rather adorable.

"Okay, I was just trying to make you feel comfortable" he told her as he gently pet her head and got under the blanket beside her. He could only smile as she scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around him and allowing him to do the same.

"I know you are used to fight but I'm still sorry for dragging you into things again….especially after you were able to get some rest after everything you went through in your old world you should be able to have some peace" Hime said, her head buried in his chest before he felt his shirt getting wet from what he could only figure was her tears.

"Please don't cry Hime, there is no need to" he told her, softly kissing the top of her head before he pulled her in closer to him. "I honestly do not mind as conflict has never been something I've shied away from, its something I can handle and if being brought into the fray of this all means I can be with you then I welcome it. So please, don't cry" he added with a smile as she looked up at him before he leaned down to kiss her softly, a kiss she returned and that quickly made her frown and tears stop.

He wasn't quite sure when they dozed off but being in each other's arms like that seemed to really do the trick as next thing he knew he was being woken up by the sun blinding him through the curtains of their room.

"Good morning Princess and Ring King! Sage Alabaster asked me to wake you two up to tell you he'd be waiting in the main courtyard and he also said today would be a busy day so there is time for your fun later~" the maid said with a giggle as she saw how the two of them were cuddled up against one another.

"We haven't done anything yet!" Hime squeaked out with a dark blush as she burst up from under the blanket while Naruto could only chuckle as the maid left.

"There is that 'yet' word again. Should I be worried about my purity around you Hime" Naruto teased her while he sat up, putting his hand on his chest with mock worry in his eyes which only increased her blush even more as she smacked him on the chest.

"Shut up! I-I was just letting them know we weren't rushing into it or anything and I-" she started to ramble before she was silenced by a soft kiss from Naruto, him smiling from ear to ear as he pulled away.

"Relax Hime, I was teasing you" Naruto told her with a chuckle, finding her pout to be cute while he pet her head to calm her down a bit. "Though we should get going, Gramps did seem eager to get started with this magic training thing he mentioned last night and I can't say I'm not interested as well since magic could go well with chakra" he added since with all the Bijuu's elements it could be interesting to see what magic could add to them.

As they arrived at the courtyard Naruto noticed Gramps waiting for them with a smile on his face. "So did you two enjoy your first night together as a married couple?" Gramps asked, chuckling as he looked from one to another.

"Yeah nothing happened as the last thing I'm going to do is go faster in our relationship then Hime wants to" Naruto said with a flat look, getting Gramps to chuckle at. "So what do you have planned for magic training?" he asked before Gramps shook his head.

"I'm not going to be teaching you, I've called for the perfect teacher for you both. I'm told she'll be here soon" Gramps said before Naruto quickly turned around moments before a loud 'woosh' of air sounded out above them and Naruto watched as a girl descended from the sky with a smile on her face.

"Hmm…so you're him? Not too shabby considering you sensed me coming moments before I materialized" she said as she landed down onto the ground.

The girl was younger than Hime by a few years, her blonde hair done in two pigtails with blue eyes both of which were very similar shades as Hime's. She was clearly a mage from staff in her hand as she wore a strapless and sleeveless pink dress that went down to her mid-thigh with a neckline that showed off a lot cleavage of her D cup chest, a pair of black boots that went up a bit past her knees, and a violet cloak that was worn off her shoulders.

All in all the girl reminded him an awful lot of Hime.

"I am Morion Ravri Nokanautica, are you ready sister? And my new brother!" Morion said as she introduced herself, shocking the two of them as Hime had told him about her sister and how she hadn't seen her ever since she had to leave her world so to suddenly meet her like this was rather startling.

"Wait, are you really Hime's little sister?" Naruto asked as Morion nodded with a smile as she put her hands behind her back and turned towards Hime. As she did he noticed her smile gaining something he couldn't quite but his finger on but he knew it wasn't a negative feeling. If anything it felt and looked more mischievous than anything.

"Honestly, I'm a little taken aback. Your ring duty forced you to flee to that other world…I've always imagined how you must have suffered for it. I was actually sorry for you! Then you came back with a boyfriend" Morion said, smirking as she looked at Hime before turning towards him and looking him up and down once.

"After Krystal left this world Morion left Nokanautica and studied magic as an apprentice sage" Gramps said as he stroked his beard. "I have a lot on my plate so I asked Morion to take charge of both of your magic training" he added before Morion nodded.

"So here I am at the personal request of my master!" Morion said, getting Naruto to turn his head towards Gramps with a raised eyebrow.

"Master? That means you must have came back to this world a few times over the years to train her right?" Naruto asked as Gramps smiled, liking how Naruto caught onto things.

"Indeed, I came back every few years to check up on things. I'd check in on Morion too, no more than that" he told him, getting Naruto to nod.

"Also what is this sage stuff cause I feel your sage title is very much different than mine" Naruto said, getting Morion to smile at his reveal while Gramps widened his eyes in shock at it.

"Wait, you're a sage as well Naruto?" Gramps asked while Naruto nodded and gave a 'sorta' gesture with his hand.

"I'll show you how I'm a sage later as first I think it's best to let the two sisters have their reunion, right?" Naruto suggested before he look over at Morion and Hime only to see and feel a rather awkward atmosphere around them.

"How old do you think I was ten years ago? I didn't even remember what she looked like so not exactly a strong emotional connection here" Morion said as Naruto felt a pang of sadness come from Hime as she nodded.

"Right…that's fair" Hime said, her voice a bit shaky before Naruto rubbed her back softly. He felt a bit bad as this whole ring situation had torn a family apart this bad to where two sisters were basically strangers to another. He just hoped now that they were reunited a connection could form again between them.

"I'll do my best to teach you, don't worry about that but given our time I believe it is best we start now, right?" Morion said, walking off before she looked back as if to ask 'Well? Are you coming?'

"She is right, time is flying and we need to start right away as there is something Krystal needs to obtain" Gramps said before they all started to follow Morion as she led them through the castle before they arrived at a room with a skylight.

First thing Naruto noticed was a staff sticking up in the middle of a large four pointed star that was on the ground, the same symbol that was on his ring. At a closer look he noticed the staff also had the symbol on it and even from the doorway he could feel power radiating off it.

"The Nokanautica Staff of Light. With this no doubt your magic training will proceed swiftly Krystal" Gramps said as they stayed back as Hime walked towards the staff. "This was the staff your mother used Krystal, it's been sealed here ever since their passing and waiting for the right time. Before we continue you need this as only you, with the royal family's power and the ring of light, can release it" he went on as Hime took tentative steps towards it.

They watched as she reached out towards it, grabbing it with both hands before she tried to pull it out only for it not to budge. "It's…not…working" Hime grunted out as she let out strained groans as she kept trying to pull it out to no avail.

"You really have no power at all. It isn't a complicated seal" Morion said as she was crouching down, smirking as she watched Hime struggle.

"W-Well we avoided magic to prevent her from standing out over there but perhaps we did a bit too well" Gramps said as Naruto sighed.

"Yeah there is a difference between stealth training and none at all. I trained with my chakra without you all noticing so you could've figured something out" Naruto said as he watched while sitting on the ground, cross-legged in hopes to try and tap into sage mode in a bit to show them how it was for him.

"I can't pull it out for you as it requires the ring of light" Morion told Hime as she continued to struggle before she almost slipped and fell backwards only for a clone of his to catch her.

"Well how about we start her magic training at the basics of 'what is magic' as where better to start?" Naruto asked, opening an eye with a smirk as the shocked looks from Morion and Hime were pretty funny to see. "What? Never seen a man make a copy of himself?" he added as the clone dispelled.

"I saw a bit of that skill of yours last night, I'd love to learn how it works" Gramps said, stroking his beard as Morion chuckled a bit.

"A boyfriend who can multiply, you sure got a good one sis as that'll be fun for sure" Morion teased, making Hime grow a dark blush as she started imagining something before she quickly shook her head to get the thoughts out of her head.

"You teach me and Hime about magic and I'll tell you about chakra" Naruto told them with a smile before Gramps nodded with a smile.

"Then let the lesson begin" he said with a smile as the basics were always the best place to start.

Naruto found the classroom setting to be interesting as he sat on a stool next to Hime as Gramps wrote 'Foundations of Magic: a lecture by the Great Sage Alabaster' in chalk on the board in front of them.

"Magic involves controlling the infinite particles of energy by bending the principles of the world to your will!" Gramps said with enthusiasm before Morion walked in front of him with a smile.

"That makes no sense right? Leave this to me okay" Morion said as she walked over in front of the board and set down a cup of water. "To put it simply magic is the power to move things as you will. What makes it different is that you don't have to touch anything and you can even alter its shape" Morion went on to explain, the water in the cup beside her raising and flowing around above the cup before falling back into it.

"Everything is made from four basic types of magic particle. Water is mostly water particles, dirt is mainly earth, fire is fire although fire particles can also be found in trees and paper, and wind is a bit harder to explain" she continued, doing her best to explain things as simply as she could.

"But using magic means controlling those particles. You reach out with your magic power and push the particles around" she finished as she made a pushing gesture with her arms before looking to Naruto. "So, is that different from your power or not?" she asked, getting them to look at Naruto who shook his head.

"Very different from chakra as chakra is an energy inside me that flows in an invisible circulatory system. There are also five basic elements of fire, wind, water, earth, and lightning with Yin and Yang being separate elements in a way. Everybody is born with an affinity which shows which element is natural to us like how mine is wind. You can though train to use all the basic elements and if you have a bloodline trait you can combine elements to make new ones as I have a few of those as well" Naruto said as he tried his best to explain while he really wished he had books on it but it was a bit impossible given his lack of knowledge on the topic.

"And your sage title? How does it differ from ours?" Gramps asked, making Naruto smirk as this was a topic he was better at.

"I became a sage by mastering nature energy, by taking it into myself and balancing it with my own. While this has been going on I made a clone draw in nature energy and when I dispel it I can show you my Sage Mode" Naruto told them before quickly dispelling his clone to enter sage mode.

Their surprised looks as his pupils changed was interesting, finding their surprise at what he could do to be rather fun to see. He wondered if he'd get reactions like this when he showed off other things he could do like in regards to the Bijuu's elements and eventual transformations if things went well with his connection to them.

"So by becoming one with Nature energy and understanding it you obtained that title. Similar in a bit to ours as we gained ours by fully mastering the control of magic particles" Gramps said, stroking his beard as Hime stared close at his face.

"What kind of pupils are those? Goats?" Hime asked, making him chuckle as he pet her head to get her to move back a bit.

"Toads as I learned it from them since in my world you could sign a contract and be able to summon sentient talking animals to fight alongside you, some of them being bigger than this castle" he told them, making sure to include their size as he noticed Morion's unsure look when he mentioned toads and them fighting alongside him.

"Interesting but sis, I'm guess you really can't see magic power can you?" Morion said, moving the topic back to her sister as she had noticed just how confused she had looked through the entire explanation of magic. "It is one thing to hear about it, given it is difficult to explain in words, but it's much more important to feel it" she went on, crouching down a bit behind Hime with a mischievous smile on her face before Hime shuddered and arced back a bit and fell down on her butt with a dark blush on her face.

"Hime? Are you okay?" Naruto asked as she hugged her chest a bit before looking back at Morion, still darkly blushing.

"What…was that?" Hime stuttered out as she softly trembled a bit from the experience.

"Both of us have an extremely high aptitude for this so I just gave you a little poke inside. Magic power is like a sage's extra pair of hands. You could feel me touching something somewhere right?" Morion asked, chuckling at her sister's timid response. "Basically all you need to do is reach out with that, grab the staff, and pull it free. Just visualize it and remember how it felt and it should be easy for you to at least do this" she went on to explain with a shrug of her shoulders.

Naruto frowned as he felt Hime's grow afraid before he crouched down and put his hands on her shoulders while he eased out of Sage mode. "Relax Hime, not everything works instantly. First work on getting a feel for magic and try and find a way to feel it consistently" he told her, getting her to smile and nod before she quickly blushed.

"W-Well…I-I kind of feel that when we kiss" she muttered as Morion chuckled at her a bit.

"Well that's somewhat to be expected as the power of the ring is the power of your bonds. The bonds of love heighten magic, sounds romantic doesn't it? But what it really means is that you are acting as a conduit for magic power. The magic stored in your body is passed over to Naruto. Willpower and feelings are two sides of the same thing. So if your feelings are heightened your strength of your will grows as well. The power of bonds isn't that far from the truth" she explained as Naruto did his best to tune out the chuckling of some of the Bijuu given the whole 'bonds' aspect of it all.

"So basically you want us to kiss to try and replicate that feeling?" Naruto asked with a raised brow before Morion smiled innocently and nodded like it shouldn't be any big thing for any of them.

He wasn't so sure about it before Hime grabbed his arms and looked him in the eyes with a look on her face that showed despite being nervous she was ready and serious. He held in a bit of a sigh, feeling his cheeks heat up a bit as he could feel Morion's eyes on them before he leaned forward to kiss her.

"Exactly, focus your mind on your lips" Naruto heard Morion say as he focused on Hime, the kiss growing deeper as he felt her open her mouth as if to invite him to deepen it even further. He took her invitation as he gently slid his tongue into her mouth, their tongues rubbing and wrapping against one another as Hime wrapped her arms around his neck.

"The power of the ring…is moving through you and-And!?" Morion continued on before Hime broke the kiss, a dark red blush on her face as she interrupted her.

"Okay I think that is enough for today honestly" Naruto told them, chuckling as while it was nice to kiss Hime like that he felt this was getting a bit much for him and Hime as well as not going anywhere.

"I agree, we can always continue with this tomorrow" Gramps said while Morion merely shrugged her shoulders. "I recommend you relax a bit Krystal as we do have a day or two before we need to leave. Please don't feel rushed as if we cannot get it we can always return later" he said before he left with Morion.

Naruto merely sighed as he leaned back with his arms propping him up behind him and started to chuckle a bit. "Kissing is the way to feel magic eh? What an odd way to learn how to use magic" he told Hime, smiling as he saw a smile form on her face and her giggle a bit at it.

"Look don't worry if you don't get it initially as it takes everyone time for stuff like this. You are starting out at barely square one after being in a different world until now. I'd like throwing Morion into Japan and asking her to drive a car" he told Hime, grabbing her hand and giving it a soft squeeze to show her it was okay.

"Thanks Naruto that really means a lot" Hime said as her slight frown turned to a warm smile while she squeezed his hand back. "I'm still going to try for a bit as I don't want to give up, are you going to stay with me?" she asked before he nodded.

"Of course, I want to be here when you grab it and who knows if I'll be needed" he teased a bit, making Hime blush again before she stood back up, him doing the same before he followed her back to the room where the staff was.

He mainly stayed near the doorway, sitting on the ground as he got himself use to going into Sage Mode again. While this world had so much more nature energy than the last world he was in it also had something else attached to it, which he figured to be magic.

It wasn't dangerous to him as the nature energy felt the same but at the same time he could feel it making his ring grow warmer. If anything it might be storing that magic in the ring which would help relieve the fatigue using his ring tried to put on him.

Hime even as lunch and dinner had passed, both of which had been brought to them by maids, was still trying. She had tried meditating like he was to trying to do something that reminded him of this one movie called Star Wars to even kissing him a bit and trying immediately afterwards as if she would stop the second she felt the slightest tingle only for it to not be enough.

In the end though nothing worked and he had to help walk a very tired Hime back to their room.

"Don't worry about it Hime, you'll figure it out soon. Trust me, all it takes is that one moment where everything clicks into place. Remember what I said about square one okay?" he told her trying to keep her from getting to down about her lack of progress since it was still 'day one'.

From the moment they had entered school Hime had always been top of the class with a natural skill at learning things. He could only imagine her frustration since he had always been the 'throw yourself at it until it sticks' kind before he got the shadow clones and became a 'spam clones to learn it quick' type.

"Maybe…I'm going to take a bath to relax a bit" she told him as he nodded and kissed her forehead before he let her go off towards the baths.

" _Poor girl, sweet but her time in that other world made her behind the pack when it comes to magic skills. She really does need that one push to where she can at least pull the staff out_ " Kokuo said while Naruto could only sigh and nod in agreement as he made it back to the room.

" _If she gets that staff out she'll get better as being able to do that will be the equivalent of awakening your chakra for the first time. After that the ball will roll for her_ " Gyuki said, seeing her at the level of a new genin and if she got that staff out at least then she'd be in a better situation of growing in skill.

'I know guys but I can't awaken her magic for her, hell the only magic I have is the ring and I still don't know how it works' he told them before he made it back to his room and pulled up his scroll from off the ground.

" _Don't forget about your training Naruto as now that you are in a better world to use your skills and the ring working to fix some things I expect you to train_ " Kurama growled out, making Naruto roll his eyes.

'Don't worry, I am on the same wavelength as I have something in mind to learn that could be interesting to work on' Naruto thought with a bit of a smirk as he opened the scroll and slid through it until he reached the section that held the stuff he had on him from before the 4th Ninja War.

'Flying Thunder God' the section read as he smiled at it. Three words and yet these three words had helped his dad make a name for himself.

He had gotten this scroll after Nagato's attack on Konoha and after Tsunade had woken back up. All it took was him telling her he knew who his dad was and that got her to give him access to what his dad had left behind as his 'birthright'.

At the time, due to the rebuilding of Konoha and the Five Kage Summit, he didn't have the chance to even look at the notes back then and being in a child's body before in the last world also didn't feel like the right chance. Now though, felt like the absolute perfect time as with this whole ring business it could help him immensely.

Reading through the notes his head was spinning but he got at least a basic understanding of how it worked in terms of it being more like a summoning technique where the user enters a dimensional void before warping instantly to the marker.

Just being able to decipher that much was making his head hurt and required a lot of help from the Bijuu since he was the first to admit he wasn't the smartest guy. This stuff made science look like crayon doodles in comparison.

The process of even remotely doing the Hiraishin was confusing and made his head hurt even more. Before he could really look into it more Hime walked in, wearing a long somewhat frilly red robe that showed off a good deal of cleavage.

"Did the bath help?" Naruto asked as he rolled up the Hiraishin school and sealed it away in his wrist seal before going to join her on the couch that she had plopped herself down on.

"Ah bit…the whole problem is that I can feel it. There's a…tingle, almost a shiver but…it's really frustrating. Not being able to do what I should be able to" Hime said, her tone more down than he would have liked to hear coming from her.

"Just being able to feel it is progress Hime, that is the start of everything and shows how you are getting there" Naruto told her as he rubbed her back softly with a soft smile that made her frown turn into a soft smile as well.

"I'd like…to try a little longer. You know…training" Hime said as a blush quickly creeped onto her cheeks before she turned to him. "I think I'll be able to focus better if it's just us as Morion being there broke our concentration. You don't mind, do you?" she asked as she moved onto the couch, sitting on her legs as she put her hands on his while leaning forward and looking into his eyes.

He couldn't help but gulp a bit at her forwardness but definitely didn't mind it at all as he also got a good view of her cleavage. "Of course I don't mind" he told her, chuckling softly at how cute and sexy she was being before he leaned forward to kiss her.

Hime was quick to put her hand on his chest as he wrapped one around her on her back while the other was around her waist with his hand just above her butt. It also didn't take long before he found himself on top of Hime as they kissed, her being pushed back onto her back, their tongues fighting for dominance and Hime gripping his shirt tightly.

"More…I want more~" Hime purred out as she looked up at him in a happy daze before he was happy to continue and give her what she wanted.

He lost track of how long they had been making out for and he even didn't notice how Hime's robe had come open as he was too focused on her as she panted with a pleased and airy smile on her face.

"I think I…got it" she panted out as she stared up at him and held his hands tightly. "I can feel it everywhere you're touching me~ This…is the flow of magic" she purred out as only now he had noticed how her robe was basically only covering her nipples and barely at that.

But before he could look down Hime's eyes lit up and she smiled excitedly.

"My magic! I can do this!" Hime yelled as she bolted off the couch, dragging him along as they ran through the castle. "Come on Naruto! Hold my hand! I can do this!" she yelled excitedly as Naruto could almost see her eyes sparkling in joy and excitement as they burst into the room that contained the staff.

Naruto found himself smiling just as brightly as Hime as she pulled the staff from the ground, quickly catching her as she leapt into his arms while still holding the staff. "I knew you could do it Hime! You did so great" Naruto told her as he kissed the top of her head while she nuzzled against his chest.

"I couldn't have done it without you Naruto…thank you so much" she whispered out leaning up to kiss him again only unlike their previous intense make out session, this kiss was much softer and loving as if to show him how much he really meant to her.

"I love you" she whispered before he had to catch her as she passed out, the exhaustion of the day seemingly catching up with her while he couldn't help but chuckle at it.

"I love you too Hime, sleep well as you definitely earned it" he told her with a kiss to the top of her head before carrying her back to their room.

The next morning though Hime was beyond quick to pull him along to alert Gramps and Morion of her success but he didn't mind getting woken and pulled out of bed since he was proud of her as well.

"You freed the staff! I knew you could do it Krystal" Gramps said with a proud smile as Morion yawned beside him, not that much awake due to being woken up so early.

"Huh? You really did it?" she said with a yawn before looking her over a bit. "What happened since last night then?" she asked, getting Hime to blush and look away a bit.

"W-What? N-Nothing" she said before she blushed darker as Gramps smirked and hummed a bit before she vigorously shook her head. "Not that!" she yelled as Naruto chuckled beside her.

"All that matters is she got the staff and can feel magic. You mentioned we only had a few days before we left so this is good right? We can start whatever journey or whatever you have in mind" Naruto said before Morion stared at Gramps with a blank look.

"You seriously haven't told them, have you?" she said getting Gramps to gain a somewhat nervous look on his face as he avoided looking her way.

"Told us what? All I know is that the ring of light is supposed to help with ridding the world of these Abyssal Creatures" he told Morion who sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"That isn't even that start of things!" Morion yelled at Gramps before she rolled her eyes at him and walked forward towards Naruto. "Those Abyssal Creatures are just the foot soldiers as they serve the Abyssal King who you are supposed to destroy with the ring of light and four other rings. As Ring King you are supposed to gather the other rings, marrying four other princesses from four other kingdoms to obtain your true power. Fun right?" Morion explained, smirking as she elbowed him a bit as Naruto smiled, a clear attempt not to get angry at Gramps for not telling him more.

"Great…this didn't just get more complicated at all" he said with a sigh, trying to block out a few of the Bijuu's laughter as he could only imagine what this journey would bring.

He seriously did have a problem with attracting trouble like this.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **Pairing** : Naruto x Hime/Krystal, Nephrites, Granat, Saphir, Amber, Peridot, and Morion

Before I get to the story notes I've recently started something that I had been debating to do for a long time.

You see I'm disabled, I have Cerebral Palsy Spastic Diplegia, mine being the bowing and tightness of the lower extremities aka my legs (and only my legs). My legs are always in pain, I have to wear AFO braces to walk as well as use the help of a cane.

I have no job, I get a bit of money as disability money from the gov and that goes straight to rent for the 3 bedroom house I live in (with my mom, brother, and nephew who all moved in with me). My brother works and my mom is also disabled so to try and help a bit more I've decided to set up a Pat reon

I've resisted doing this as I've felt doing it would make me come off as an entitled jackass but let me get this straight. My Pat reon is essentially a tip jar if you want to support me, do not feel like you have to and nothing will EVER be behind a paywall.

I'm not going to do a "Hey if we reach X goal I'll release/make this story that will only be available to you all!". It is 100% a "Hey, help me be a bit more financially stable as I have no means of income"

If you want to check out my rewards and tiers (only going up to $20 right now) my page is here

user?u=4783680

Just paste that after the usual pat reon url (as FF eats links)

I hope you all understand.

Now onto the story notes.

Woo! I worked on this from like the 24th til now. I wanted to get this done before the 27th but given I haven't got to bed yet and its only 2am I'd say I did pretty good lol.

The reason I wanted it done before the 27th is because the 27th is my birthday! I officially am now 23 lol

I'm going to try and be a whole lot more active starting next month due to the whole Pat reon situation I have started so look forward to that ^^

All in all I hope you liked the chapter, I skipped ahead and used chapters 31-ish of the manga way ahead of time to introduce Morion and give Hime the staff as I felt it'd be perfect to do ahead of time.

Morion and Naruto will grow closer over the time, like she does with Satou a bit in the manga. Right now they just met so if anything she just sees him as her sister's boyfriend.

Hime and his relationship is moving along nicely I feel as him supporting her and whatnot means a lot to her and she does love him. Plus with his skills as a shinobi she doesn't feel nearly as guilty for pulling him into all of this

Naruto is also going to start learning the Hiraishin as I feel that would be a perfect skill to give him. It'll take some time but he really will abuse the shadow clones for it lol.

Next chapter will have the journey and arrival at the Elf Kingdom as well as meeting Nephrites and Peridot so look forward to that~

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


End file.
